Ghost of you and me
by method's girl 82
Summary: It's R because I didn't quite know what to rate it.....um....the story speaks for itself really.....I don't know what to put in this thing..Hey! Its got Rhyno in it!! yippee!


disclaimer...I don't know Terry (Rhyno). He's not mine (damn!! I too need one of Sarah's infamous jars!!) Vince, you have no reason to sue me, unless you really want a few posters, a computer that still has Windows 98 on it, a bunch of clothes that you probably wouldn't like and a bass guitar, cause that's all I really own. But anyway, on with the story!!   
  
  
I closed my eyes as I felt Terry's arms around me, enfolding me ever so tenderly. I smiled and put my arms around his neck. I loved just being with him, just like this. Nobody else mattered when Terry and I were close. The world was perfect whenever he was around.   
  
" I love you." he whispered in my ear. I giggled as his breath tickled my ear and I looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes.  
  
" I love you more." I said. A beautiful smile played on his soft lips. I leaned in and kissed him, never wanting this to end. He kissed back gently and ran his fingers through my brown hair.   
  
" I have something for you." he said as we parted from our kiss.  
  
" Oh really. What may that be?" I asked. Almost every trip that he went on he brought me back something.   
  
" Close your eyes and listen." he said, taking his arms from around me. I closed my eyes and heard him walk over to his bag and unzip it. The next sound I heard made me smile.  
  
" Earth angel, earth angel, will you be mine? My darling dear, love you all the time. I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you..." the voice sang from the stereo system we had set up in the living room.   
  
" Don't open your eyes yet." I heard him say as his voice got closer. I waited a few more seconds when he finally told me to open them. I opened my eyes to see him on one knee on the floor in front of me, holding out a ring box with possibly the most gorgeous ring in it that I had ever seen.   
  
" Will you marry me?" Terry said nervously. I could tell that he had been planing this for quite a while.  
  
" Yes." I said, tears beginning to stream down my cheeks as he placed the ring on my finger and hugged me.  
  
" I'll love you forever." he whispered as he held me once again.  
  
" As will I." I said, snuggling into his embrace.   
  
He scooped me up into his arms and carried me back to the bedroom. He had placed rose petals all over the bed. As made our way in he told me that he had to take each of the petals off by hand. I laughed and he jokingly threw me down on the bed. We made love for the first time that night. It was perfect. He was perfect. My life was perfect.  
  
I woke up that morning and looked around the bedroom. I threw on some clothes and an old pair of jogging shoes, grabbed my car keys and took off to a place I knew all too well.   
  
I walked up the hill to the familiar spot and sat down on the wet grass. I reached out and touched the cold stone in front of me, running my fingers over the indentations.  
  
Terry Michael Gerin  
October 7, 1975 - January 23, 2005  
  
A wonderful friend, brother and son.  
  
I sat there and felt the tears threaten to pour once again. They always did when I came here, which was often. My dad said that it wasn't healthy, but I didn't really care.   
  
" I had the dream again Terry. I miss you. God do I fucking miss you. I know it's almost been a year, but I can't help it. Adam and Alanah wanted me to come down to the Bahamas for a little while. I'm thinking about actually going. I know how much you loved it down there. Just sitting on the beach for a few hours a day will be good for me. Everybody thinks I work too hard now days." I said, constantly running my fingers over his name. " To think, next week we would have been married for six months." I said, chuckling out loud as the tears began to fall one by one. " You would have been a great daddy." I finished. " I better go. I've got a lot of work to do today. I'm interviewing Palumbo and O'Haire at noon. Jokers....some of the stuff that they've done to Adam and Jay would have had you in tears." I said, thinking of the four practical jokers always trying to get one up on eachother. I placed a single kiss on the tombstone and got up off of my grassy wet seat. " I love you Terrbear." I said before I turned and walked away from the grave.   
  
" I love you too." I heard a voice say as I walked away. I spun around and looked back at the grave. I noticed something sitting on top of it now and walked back to see it was a single red Calla Lilly, my favorite flower. I picked it up and held it tightly. I smiled and walked to my car, knowing that Terry was watching over me from wherever he was.   
  
(Author's note: Okay, I just came up with this idea as I was writing it. If it sucks....um....it's not my fault....???? Maybe it is, but oh well. It's my first fic in a while, so give me some time. IMPORTANT NOTE!!! I SWITCHED THE BIRTHDAYS....Mistress Martin gave me the date, and then I went and bought the October issue of the WWF Magazine and low and behold THERE IT WAS!!!!!!!!! So I know now......but anyway..and Michael isn't his real middle name, it just sounded good. Is it me or his he one tough S.O.B. to find anything out about? Maybe I'm not looking in the right places..I donno.. For all of 'yall who didn't know, Terry is Rhyno...(I think most of us know that by now..but hell, who knows.) well, I better go now....happy fanfic reading!!! TTFN ~R.G.   
  
By the way, did anyone see the autographed Rhyno shirt on WWF Auction? It went for 200 dollars!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My mom's B/F was going to get it for me if it was under 100, but he saw the 200 and went 'un-uh'.....oh well. :) (I miss the forums/message boards!) (Sorry, I'm long winded tonight...hehehe)  
  



End file.
